The present invention relates to an apparatus system used as observation, analysis and evaluation means in research and development and manufacturing of an electronic device such as a semiconductor device, liquid crystal device and a magnetic head, a micro-electronic device or the like which require observation and analysis of not only a surface of an object to be observed but also an inner section near the surface.
In manufacturing of a semiconductor device such as a semiconductor memory typified by a dynamic random access memory, a microprocessor and a semiconductor laser, and electronic parts such as a magnetic head, a product property is inspected for quality control of a product during a manufacturing process or at completion of the process. In the inspection, measurement of manufacturing dimension, defect inspection of a circuit pattern, or analysis of foreign materials are carried out. For that purpose, various means are prepared and used.
Particularly, when there is a wrong portion within the product, a minute processing and observation apparatus is increasingly used which comprises a combination of a focused ion beam (FIB) apparatus and an electron microscope. This apparatus is disclosed in JP-A-11-260307 specification. In the specification, disclosed is a technique of carrying out section processing of a sample by an FIB apparatus and observing an exposed section by an electron microscope disposed slantingly above the sample.
As another technique of observing the sample section, invented and used is a method of taking out of a processing and observation apparatus a minute sample, which is a cut-out minute area of micron orders including an observation region, and moving the minute sample to a separately prepared apparatus to be reprocessed into an optimum shape and observed and analyzed. This method is disclosed in JP-A-5-52721 specification. This is a method of cutting out part of a sample and observing its section, where a tip of a probe driven by a manipulator is positioned on a minute sample cut by an FIB, the probe and minute sample are connected by a deposition gas, and the minute sample is transferred in the connected condition.